The Weather at his Fingertips
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Hikaru is transfixed by the weirdest things... Light Akihika.


Well, I'm crawling out of a gigantic writer's slump, or at least trying to. I think I've been too focused on long term stories. I hadn't posted a oneshot in about 3 months! I haven't posted a Hikaru no Go fic in over a year! My god! But the quality of my writing has gone down considerably and I'm trying to gain my talent (if you could call it that) back. I'll keep writing! I'll try to post something tomorrow, as well, seeing as I won't be going to school. Illness can be a great thing! XD My mother gave me this cold, so she only has herself to blame.

Anyway, the weather cracks in here are rather appropriate. Super storms hitting the area. I love the rain. It's inspiring. Not exactly what inspired me to write this, but it was what made me start rewatching Hikaru no Go which led to my urge to write. And here we are.

Enjoy!

* * *

Fingertips.

Admittedly, that was a weird thing to be enamored with, especially when they belonged to someone who was supposed to be your rival, but Hikaru Shindo was unable to suppress an unhealthy interest in the apex of Akira Touya's fingers.

Much like his fathers, they glowed when they hit the board, emitting a fierce shine as the stone crashed sharply onto the wood.

Lightning and thunder, Hikaru thought.

Shindo was never afraid of a storm.

With the advent of each thoughtful move, Akira's fingers shone more and more, distracting Hikaru from his turn. He often marveled at how gracefully Touya's hands moved across the board, flexible and delicate enough to maneuver around obtrusive stones, but strong enough to produce a clear sound. It was rather cute; when Akira was flustered, which rarely ever happened, his strokes would rattle the board. Once, when Hikaru made an erroneous comment about his mother, Akira's retaliation was so severe that their game was nearly lost by the shifting of the stones.

Much like an earthquake.

It was almost as if Akira made weather as he played.

The thought amused Hikaru, especially since his likeness of Go to the creation of a universe was still prevalent in his mind.

-Clack-

Another attack, another eminence of light, another storm.

From there, Akira's hand drifted back to his face, rubbing his jaw line where Hikaru was convinced he saw the makings of stubble. Then, Touya brushed back a few strands of finely cut hair and prepared to mount another charge.

Before he could move, however, he made note of Hikaru's intense concentration. Throughout the course of their weekly scrimmages, Hikaru's focus never strayed from the board, but today his eyes were straying. They still held that same intent, but now, Hikaru was staring as Akira's hand moved from place to place. He chuckled, as much as stiff little Akira Touya could.

A furrowed brow.

"Hey, Akira, it's your turn."

Even as Hikaru spoke, his gaze never wavered from its fix on Touya's fingers.

"Oh, right…" Akira placed another stone, a little less concerned about its location while he observed his partner's eyes closely following his actions. Just as a test, he moved his arm around, tracing small patterns in the air, and watched with certain contentment as his friend's head turned with the gyration. Never losing sight of the circulating appendages, Hikaru attempted to continue the game, but missed the meat of the board and smacked his hand on the edge, sending a black stained glass stones fluttering neatly to the carpet. Distracted by the pain, Shindo howled in agony while Akira had another laugh.

"Maybe you should look at the game next time, Hikaru. What's so interesting about my hand anyway?" He said, rotating to see his palm as if trying to find some welt or writing or other attention grabbing feature he was not yet aware of. Shindo rose again, adjusting his ruffled, bleached bangs to hide his reddening cheeks.

"I wasn't looking at your hand! There…uh…was a fly!" Akira smirked.

"Oh, really?" He resumed drawing circles in the air, moving his index finger closer and closer to Hikaru's face until it touched the tip of his nose, succeeding in making Hikaru go cross-eyed. He promptly fell over.

"You bastard! If you touch my face again, I'll bite your fingers off!"

A lie, of course.

Shindo would never mutilate those divine fingertips.

He'd sooner defenestrate Touya Meijin.

Akira could see this, judging by the undaunted approach of his fingers. Just as he was about to make contact with Hikaru's nose, the agile boy lunged forward and captured Akira's fingers in his mouth.

Taken aback, Touya leaned away, but his fingers stayed in the tender grip of Hikaru's jaws.

Seeing the evident shock on his friend's face, he decided to take this little game to the next level. Hikaru's tongue gently caressed the worn pads of Akira's fingers. The skin on his index finger was still surprisingly supple and soft to the touch.

Shindo swirled his tongue around Touya's two stone-placing fingers, watching his eyes will with some cloudy emotion.

With the clouds came rain, when Akira scrambled to pull away and collided with the go board, sending the pieces flying.

Hikaru let go, but not without a quick nibble to bring his point home. Touya made a grab at his bag and made for the door.

"I-I need to use the restroom!" He ran into the adjacent hallway, rampant footsteps giving away his frantic worry.

Hikaru cursed softly as he re-set the game. Absentmindedly recounting the flow of the match, Hikaru caressed his lips with his free hand. Akira's fingers had a sweet, otherworldly taste. Too bad for Shindo; with the reaction Akira showed, it was likely that Hikaru would never taste those godly fingers again. He'd be forced into an insincere, awkward apology and put at an arm's length for the rest of their friendship, provided it could survive that.

Hikaru fell back, collapsing onto the floor with dissatisfaction.

~*~*~*~

In the bathroom of the Shindo household, Akira held his beet red face in both hands.

He removed his right and gazed at the tender bite mark ridging across his first two fingers.

The sight made a wave of what he assumed to be arousal wash over him and he staggered, landing firmly on the seat of the toilet.

All he could do was smile, beaming as brightly as any sun after a rainstorm.

* * *

Wahhh the ending is so cheesy! I needed to pull it back to weather, but yikes. I thought I was more creative than that... I guess not. Opinions? Please tell me what you think. Should I spend more time on this fandom?


End file.
